Bi-directional, wireless power transfer can be conducted among electric power modules in a vehicle. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0254377 A1 entitled “Wireless Power Transmission in Electric Vehicles” by Wildmer et al. describes a bi-directional wireless power transceiver that can wirelessly transfer power between a charging station, battery substation, and electric vehicle systems.